


Black Sun

by The_Amethyst_Witch



Series: Revontulet Series [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Keef, Angst, BAMF Dib, BAMF Zim, Blood and Violence, Drama, Enough lighter moments to out weight the darker ones, Established Relationship, Fight Scenes, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal Investigator Dib, Slight possessive/ jealous Dib, Supernatural Hunter Dib, Supernatural Hunter Zim, The Computer gets an android body, Xenophilia, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amethyst_Witch/pseuds/The_Amethyst_Witch
Summary: Finishing up Senior year should be easy. That is if you can survive finals, SATs, picking out a college, and figure out what you want to do for the rest of your life. Oh and of course managing to get through the most anticipated social gathering of any High Skool year, Prom. Everything should be a downward slope then. Though that can not be said for our trio of supernatural monster hunters, Dib, Zim and Keef. With Zim and Keef finally becoming part of The Order their nights are never boring. Dib and Zim now go out at night hunting the creatures lurking in the dark side by side, while still trying to manage their relationship. Though things start to turn dire as dark forces creep closer to home. When Gaz becomes a malicious entity's next target, the group has to figure out what it is and how to stop it. Things also start to raise suspicion when the student body of their own High Skool begin acting strange.This is a part two of a series I am writing. I do suggest reading the first part.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Revontulet Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597048
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the series is finally here and I am so excited for it. Funny thing is I was not planning to write this part at all, but a Prom idea kinda spiraled out of control so here we are. I am a sucker for prom scenes within the IZ fandom, and I love the idea of these two idiots dancing with one another. I was originally going to jump straight into the graduating and their cross country trip. I am happy to have this laid out the way I do, and am excited to share these ideas. As always thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy!

It was an unusually warm Spring night, though that didn’t really matter to the citizens of this small city. The tall silver glass buildings, stretching high into the night sky, kept out the chill of the colder evenings. The streets under the pale glow of the yellow street lights illuminated the concrete sidewalks below. An annoying low buzzing sound emitted from the few flickering lights having a hard time staying lit. A few people milled about in the dead of night, while cars rushed past them, casting a bit more light for the people around. Bright neon lights light up the buildings like twinkling stars tempting and ushering in the nightlife. Many establishments offered a place to forget one's troubles; drawing customers in with the promise of drink and pleasure. A few people had shown signs of their fun night out stumbling home with a stranger attached to their arm.

Dib’s combat boots clicked down those same streets with his eyes ever present on the target in front of him. He clutched his trench coat closer to him in an attempt to conceal the weapons he hid underneath. The lights above casted an eerie glint off his glasses obscuring his amber eyes underneath. The young hunter stepped around a lone drunkard who was losing the contents of his stomach into a nearby alley. Dib grimaced as the sour smell of stomach acid and alcohol hit his nose.

“Mothman,” came the voice of his mentor through the earpiece. “Still have eyes on the target?”

Dib turned his attention back on the pair he was following. “Still have eyes on him, Lumin,” he stated. Several paces away a man and a woman were walking side by side. The man was handsome, to say the least. With supermodel looks that could make any woman swoon, and steal their hearts with a smile. Any man would feel threatened in the presence of this gorgeous male. Their jealousy running deep within their souls with how easy it is for this guy. Dib would even go so far as to say the handsome man could probably turn men gay for a night. The male wore an expensive well tailored looking dress pants and a royal blue button up shirt. A gold watch glinted off any lights passing over him, a further flex to the man’s obvious wealth and style. The suave man draped his jacket over his shoulder like a fashion model would for a shoot, holding onto it with his two fingers gripping the collar of it. His dark hair fell neatly around his face in the perfect messy way which took years to master. The man smiled a large charming white grin down at the girl he had his arm wrapped around. 

The girl swayed in her steps, an obvious sign of her intoxication. She giggled like a schoolgirl, clinging to the male and leaning up into his personal space. The female was wearing a skin tight red dress with black thigh high stockings and strap heels. The dress left nothing to the imagination, barely reaching down to mid thigh. The only other form of cover she had was a crop top leather jacket. Dib watched her adjust the straps on the mini backpack she was wearing before reaching up to brush one of her long blonde pigtails back over her shoulder.

“Nightcrawler still with you?” William asked, wanting to see how Zim and him where doing currently on their end.

“Yeah he is still in my sight,” Dib confirmed, glancing around the area. “How are things on your end?”

“Chessie and I have almost found the lair on our end. Thanks to his scanners he has made quick work of finding the location. Let’s hope we are not too late. Remember you and Nightcrawler have orders to kill. Do not let the target escape,” William reminded him once again on the details of their mission. “If we don’t stop him now a clan war could escalate and get out of hand. If we take the target out then we keep both parties hands clean, and they can turn the blame towards The Order. Neither clan would want to go up against us. Rather they just want to point the finger at someone before moving on.”

“Oh how merciful The Order is,” Dib commented with an eyeroll. His attention was brought back to the present when the pair he was tailing slipped into a nearby alley. “Got to go,” he said quickly before picking up speed to push his way through the thin crowd of bodies, making their way along the sidewalks. He rushed down the same darkened alley, trying to peer into the shadows for any trace of his target. Dib moved down the dirty narrow path, stepping over stray pieces of trash. His ears picked up the soft muttering of voices around another corner. Following the noise he managed to find the pair again, now with the man pressing the girl up against a nearby building. The male showered her with kisses along her exposed neck, making the girl moan breathlessly into the dimly lit alleyway. Dib could feel his hands tightened into fists as he watched the scene play out in front of him. The young hunter could not make a move with the girl pinned under the man, having to wait for an opening to strike.

The dark haired man let his hands wander over the female’s body. His hands smoothing over the tight red dress to reach down to cup her ass, and push her closer into him. The male let out a growl when he had noticed the irritating choker wrapped around her neck, keeping his prize safe from his bite. He reached up to undo the choker but his prey’s hand stopped him from doing so. The painted lips of the female quirked up into a sly flirtatious smile, making the man raise a brow in question. The blonde girl giggled softly, moving to flip their positions in a surprising show of courage and strength. The girl managed to keep eye contact with the man as she knelt down on the ground in front of him. The dark haired male wasn’t about to pass up a free blowjob from his prey. Might as well have his fun with this pretty little thing before he took her back to his lair to keep her as a blood bank. The vampire grinned down at the female, a flash of fangs glinting in the light.

Suddenly the man felt a sharp pain shooting through his body, making him turn in wonder at what was happening. His eyes flashed red when he saw his hands pinned to the brick wall behind him by what looked like sharp metal spider legs. Blood dripped from his hands to pool on the ground beneath him, filling the air around them with its metallic smell. The vampire followed the spikes digging into his hands back to its source; the girl in front of him. Four long metal legs formed out of the girls backpack and were now embedded in his hands and thighs. The vampire hissed, flashing his fangs in rage as he tried to force the girl off of him. The vampire’s strength did not contest against the female’s strength or the contraption which pinned him in place. More blood seeped into the man’s clothes, staining them a darker color. 

“I don’t think so, Sweetheart,” the girl smirked. She stood back up again, the points of the metal grinning into the vampire, causing another growl of pain.

“Good work, Nightcrawler,” Dib said moving to step out of the shadows from his hiding place.

Zim smiled over at his boyfriend, allowing the hologram like illusion of his disguise to melt away. An almost liquid like fluid melted back over the female human form; retreating towards the illusionary mini backpack to revealing the alien beneath. Pale flesh gave way to green, and bright lilac eyes revealed large red ruby eyes. “Thanks,” Zim said in a false female voice. The Irken reached up to play with the pendent on the choker he was wearing to shut off the voice modifier.

“What the hell are you?” the vampire snapped at the alien.

“Isn't it obvious?” Zim asked in a mockingly sweet voice as he gestured over his form. Zim looked up finally taking note of the blonde wig still on top of his head. “Oh wait,” he said reaching up to pull the item off, freeing his antennae from their confines. “There we go, better now?” The shock looked on the vampire’s face was so enjoyable to the Irken. “What didn’t think aliens exist? Surprise! To bad you will be taking that information to your grave before you get a chance to tell anyone.”

“Lester Moss, you are under arrest by The Order for several accounts of murder, theif, assult, rape, and well the list goes on,” Dib said stepping up to the vampire while pulling out a long silver stake. He did not wait for the vampire to reply before driving the blessed weapon into the vampire's heart. The weapon would keep the vampire paralized as Did performed the finishing blow. The hunter ground the stake deeper into the vampire’s chest, not because he had to but mostly for himself. He was still very pissed off to have that man’s hands roaming all over his boyfriend’s body. Only he could make his lover a breathless mess, not this monster. 

Zim refused to remove his PAK legs from the creature wanting to make sure this man did not escape their grasp. Even though the stake paralized the vampire, the Irken still wanted his partner to have easy access to deliver the killing blow.Seeing how the PAK legs were the only thing keeping the vampire standing currently.

“The Order along with the city's clans sentences you to death by decapitation without a trail. May your soul suffer for what you have done.” With that Dib pulled out a long ceremonial looking dagger, which was hidden in his coat. In one clean swipe of the blade, the head of the creature fell away from the body. Blood poured from the open wound on the neck, the collar of the once expensive shirt became wet with fresh blood. The brick wall behind them became splattered with the crimson liquid in a macabre display. The pair watched the body gave a few weak jerks of motion before the heart completely stopped pumping altogether.

Zim pulled his PAK legs back from the now dead body, watching it slump to the ground with its support now gone. The alien looked around the area to find the dismembered head of the vampire, an expression of shock forever stilled on the creature’s now dead face. He picked it up to place it back with the body, while pulling out his phone to dial for a cleanup crew.

“Lumin, job is done,” Dib radioed in back to William as he moved over to the body. Pressing a booted food on the monster’s chest, the human wrenched the collapsible silver stake from its chest. It gave way with a wet squelching noise. Dib wiped off the remaining blood on the body before holstering the stake and the long dagger.

“Good job you two,” the older hunter congratulated. “Chessie and I are wrapping up on our end as well. We found the girl and we are escorting her off the premises. We will be checking in with The Order to see if we can get a few guys out here for clean up. Man, Kid, the things this girl saw. I am not sure how much therapy is going to make it alright. We might even have to do a memory wipe oh her. Either way it is up to our superiors to decide, not us. You guys finish up on your end, and we will see you later. Try to enjoy the rest of the night. One more thing, Mothman, make sure Nightcrawler is doing okay. You know how he gets.” William hung up after saying his goodbyes, allowing Dib to take the earpiece out.

Dib moved back over to his boyfriend finding him to be finishing up with his call as well. “You doing alright?” Dib asked looking Zim over for any signs of distress. The human knew about Zim’s dislike for anyone who touches another person without consent. Rape cases had always stoked a fire in Zim’s core, sending the Irken on a rampage for justice. Zim could have been one of those victims, if Hawkins didn’t stop when he did.

“I am fine, Dib, but thank you for worrying,” Zim said, tucking the voice modifier in the pocket of his leather jacket. “It means a lot to Zim when you do.” A small smile stretched across the Irken’s face as he turned his full attention on his boyfriend. “Let’s hope clean up gets here quick. I would like to change out of these clothes soon.”

Dib finally turned his focus fully onto Zim, taking in the Irken’s appearance. “Zim...why are you wearing the dress from your disguise?” the human questioned, his eyes roaming over Zim’s body. The exact same dress his false female human form wore, The Irken was now wearing. The same exact dress which clung to his petite frame showing off every curve of his body. Dib’s face burned a bright red as he openly stared at his boyfriend. When they had set off on the mission, Zim and Dib had separated initially in fear of their cover being blown. Dib knew what Zim's disguised self would look like, but he was unaware of the extra miles the Irken would go.

Zim in turn felt his own cheeks heat up under the heated gaze of his lover. “The hologram is just a hologram. It isn’t like the hologram would physically change anything about Zim's appearance,” Zim huffed crossing his arms over his chest, accidentally bringing attention to the low cut article. “With his hands all over me, he would have surely noticed that something was off if Zim didn’t wear the same outfit. I mean my cover could have been blown if he touched my waist and felt the soft fabric of a hoodie instead of a dress. That is also why I wore the wig as well.” Zim waved a bracelet covered wrist in the air in dismissal like the whole thing was obvious. A firm pout found its way onto the face of the Irken as a huff escaped past his lips. "I will never understand you humans and your gender roles. Clothing is an inanimate object with the sole purpose to cover your body and make you look good. The mighty Zim looks good in any ensemble he picks. I have constructed an outfit which appeals to the target's taste, helps me blend in, and allows for my mobility when in combat." 

“When you put it that way, then it makes perfect sense,” Dib agreed, feeling a bit embarrassed. For a moment there the young genius’ brain had halted all forms of function when he laid his eyes on his boyfriend in a dress. “Do you have a change of clothes?” Dib asked feeling like Zim might actually be uncomfortable in the outfit.

“Yes I do, but they are back in your car. I made sure to drop off a bag in your vehicle before Zim entered the nightclub Lester frequents," he replied with tapping a heeled foot impatiently on the ground. "I can’t believe I actually knelt in this filth,” he grumbled to himself. He held out his hand as his PAK received the signal to drop a clean handkerchief in his open hand. Zim bent over slightly, sticking his leg out to rub at the dirt covering his black thigh high stockings.

Dib took notice of his boyfriend teetering on the thin heels, and decided to help him out. The human did not mind getting his jeans dirty as much as Zim did.The alien was definitely a clean freak; an annoying lovable quirk that drove the human a bit crazy at times. He moved to kneel in front of Zim, his hand reaching up towards the Irken. “Let me,” he said waiting for Zim to place the piece of cloth in his hand. When Zim did as he was asked, Dib set to work on cleaning off Zim’s stockings.

Zim’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Dib’s hand slip up his thigh to steady him. Long pale fingers brushing just above the stocking to caress exposed skin. The human’s head hovered dangerously close to Zim’s groin making the alien’s mind wander away from him. The Irken could feel his blood pumping organ skip a beat in his chest, his body trembling slightly. Zim had to steady his nerves before they got the better of him.

Dib glanced up at his boyfriend, noticing the fuschia blush burning brightly on green cheeks. The human couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he took note of the telltale signs of Zim getting turned on. He knew exactly where his face was hovering dangerously close to. Wanting to press his luck, the raven haired genius ran his one hand further up Zim’s leg till it was just brushing under the dress’s hem. “So tell me, Space Boy, what you have under the dress?” he smirked devilishly up at him. “Does it match the lace?” Dib teased, pinching the elastic material of the thigh high to snap it back against a green leg. The paranormal investigator watched as all words on Zims lips died in that moment. Sure he knew this wasn’t the most romantic place be flirting in, especially with a decapitated body so close to them. Dib stood to his full height, his hands moving to grip onto a thin waist. Amber eyes gazed hungerly down at his boyfriend, their bodies practically pressed up against one another. The air around them was starting to heat up from their shared desire. Dib licked his lips as if Zim was the most delicious thing presented before him. The human leaned down to place a gentle kiss to one of Zim’s antenna, knowing just how sensitive it was against his lips. Dib felt Zim jerk slightly within the human’s arms as his breath hitched in his throat. “I guess I will have to see once I get you back home,” he muttered softly, licking at the appendage. 

Zim practically melted in that moment, his fists gripping onto Dib’s coat to steady his shaking legs. Gods he was helpless when it came to this man. Every touch sent a wave of heat through his body, making his soul cry out for more. The Irken was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt Dib shifting against him. The human was shrugging out of his long coat to wrap it around the petite Irken. Zim was a bit taken aback, shooting a questioning look up at the young hunter.

“Just wear it until we get to my car then you can take it off,” Dib stated. “Don’t want you to get too cold.” Dib knew fully well what he was doing. The human would admit, he was the protective jealous type who didn’t want anyone else to see Zim in his current outfit. Sure he wouldn’t mind showing Zim off, he was rather proud to have the alien for a lover. But now was not the time to be beaming like an idiot. They were still on a mission until the clean up crew got there to take over with the body. The worst part was now having to keep his hands to himself. Even with Zim’s full admission into The Order, the group was still walking on thin ice. Many who knew about the Irken race was waiting for the shoe to drop, and Zim to betray them all.

It didn’t take long for Zim to pass the initiation testing The Order conducts with each new recruit. The alien wasted no time tackling the combat training part, passing that section of the exam with flying colors. Then again, after being raised since birth to fight it wasn’t a shocker for the team to see Zim pass. One of the conditions for allowing Zim entrance, was he had to divulge the full story of his past to the board of directors. The Irken never meet the directors in person, instead meeting with shadowed forms on a computer screen. Supposedly Zim did not have high enough clearance to meet with the directors face to face, and neither did Dib for that matter. Most of the missions The Order sent out was directly to William. The detective would continue to be the team's informant and leader until the three recruits earned a higher status within the organization. Dib so far was the only one in their group to ever receive a solo mission, besides William. The human never received a personal assignment after completing the order to watch Zim for any signs of the alien being there to take over the planet. Which was for good reason he never was given a mission beyond his first. Dib Membrane would be the only human on Earth to be ordered to observe the Irken Invader, and come out of said mission with the alien as a lover. Not only that but manage to recruit said Irken and two androids to fight for their cause.

Every so often Zim would be summoned to disclose bits of information on his race, including the top secret information he gathered in his breach. He knew it was for the best, for he feared one day the Irken Empire might set their eyes on this planet. The alien then busied himself with as much information gathering he could on the world of the supernatural. Dib helped Zim out with that part seeing as he had been studying cryptids for years. He often had a hard time grasping the concept of incorporeal beings such as ghosts. Considering incorporeal beings could only be harmed in a certain way. The Irken’s logical brian could not decipher how those beings operated. 

Keef eagerly took to his training the moment he passed the trials. He was a good addition to the team helping to better round out the team’s dynamic. The android was simply happy to finally have a purpose as well; besides having the original programing to assimilate human life. The redhead had become what many would consider alive when he deviated from his original mission. Now instead of being adrift in life, he had a purpose alongside his friends. William personally saw to Keef’s training, finding that the android was better suited for crime scene work. The android made for a good partner to the detective whenever they needed to track, or find any clues at a scene. Keef would sometimes discover evidence the police missed in their initial field work. William commented before the android was like walking around with a police dog and a crime lab all wrapped together in a neat package. This seemed to put a bright smile on the redhead’s face. William and Keef would often part up on their end, leaving Dib and Zim to pair up as well.

The team was a good mix of individuals, each playing to their own strengths. William would lead the investigation, his everyday job of being a detective helped to open doors for them. Depending on the circumstances, William would either bring the whole team along, or just drag one of them to question the people involved. If they went to the scene of the crime it was mainly Keef he would bring, seeing the android was ever advancing in his technology and enhancements, to better investigate the area. They would gather as much evidence they could, and bring it to the table for all four to brainstorm about. Dib would lead the investigation seeing as his knowledge of the supernatural was on par or sometimes surpassing the veterian hunter. The young genius would pour over the clues trying to connect the dots on what type of creature it could be. Once they narrowed down the clues to one solid creature, Dib and Zim would set to work on creating a plan to capture or kill the creature. Zim and Dib were the teams go to tech guys as the pair made a great team with inventing traps to detain the monster before elimination or arrest. Zim on the other hand was the group’s tank as his combat ability was second to none. Dib was a close match for Zim, but the human could not hold up against the Irken’s speed, strength, agility, or years of training. The human always had to out think the Irken if he wanted to win during their sparring sessions. Dib knew Zim’s one true weakness was his PAK. Without that piece of Irken tech, Zim was just as weak as a regular human.

Zim slipped himself fully into Dib’s coat, adjusting the article of clothing on his body. It was a bit awkward to be wearing his cropped leather jacket under Dib’s trench coat, but he would manage for the short time they would have to wait till the crew got there. The Irken sent the mental message for his PAK to resume the female disguise he onced had. A wash of silver like liquid flowed over his green skin, turning it a pale white color once again. Now standing in Zim’s place was the same female as before. The Irken decided wearing the wig was not important any more, seeing that the hologram would now freely mimic the blonde hair as before. He then neatly tucked it away in his PAK for the time being.

The cleanup crew arrived shortly after, having the pair sign off on the body once they stated who they were. The pair handed the job over to three individuals, two females and a male. Dib and Zim excused themselves from there, not wanting to stick around to ask any questions about the individuals. The walked back to Dib’s car was rather quiet and peaceful. The pair walked hand in hand, occasionally getting a few curious looks from the passerby who still managed to be out on the streets this late at night. The duo chalked it up to the fact that Dib was walking around now with a long dagger, and the collapsed version of the stake, fully exposed to the public. Zim walked with practiced ease in his heels like a skilled supermodel; the fake display of intoxication no longer inhibiting his movement. Dib silently wondered how comfortable those open toed strap heels were for the Irken. But the calm expression on Zim's face told the human he did not mind it in the slightest. Dib’s car was parked in a remote location, somewhere the rather flashy car would not catch the attention of others. The last thing they needed was for the activity around the car to draw any unwanted attention. Their original plan was simple, Dib and Zim would hunt down Lester while William and Keef would search for his hideout, and any of his kidnapped victims. Zim had touched base previous with Dib on what his human disguise would be. Since the target liked blonde females, Zim would program his hologram to look like one. Ever since the Irken was granted access to better technology from both The Order and Professor Membrane's workplace, Zim was able to create all sorts of gadgets including the upgrade holographic disguise. When night finally fell, Dib and Zim split up with the human scoping out the place first, and Zim to arrive on scene shortly after in his disguise. The Irken ditched a change of clothes in the car wanting to make sure his body was free of the human’s scent. With the fear of the vampire possibly catching wind of their little plan, Zim and Dib decided to play it safe. The pair would have no contact with one another until it came time to trigger their abuse. This would ensure the vampire was not able to pick up on Dib’s scent if the wind happened to blow the wrong way while the young hunter followed close behind.

The duo rounded the corner to Dib’s hiding place, the human breathing out a bit of a sigh to see his car was still in one piece. After returning to his car to find his tires slashed the one night, Dib always got worried about what state the car might be in once they returned to it. The human broke away from Zim to pop open his trunk, and set the weapons inside under a hidden compartment.

“Head up,” said Zim at the same time throwing Dib’s coat at him. The Irken once again sent the silent signal to uncloak his body, allowing his alien form to be revealed.

The human was smacked square in the face by the heavy material, not prepared in the slightest to catch the item. With a grumble Dib yanked the clothing article off of his face. The human was about to remark to Zim how the Irken was supposed to pause between calling the warning then throwing the coat, but all words died on his lips again when he saw his boyfriend.

Zim was sitting in the backseat of the car with his legs sticking out of the open door. The Irken was removing his shoes and taking a moment to stretch out his slender legs.

The human's amber eyes traveled up those same legs, greedily drinking in the sight of their owner. The tease of green flesh along slender thighs had him all but aroused again. The young paranormal investigator turned his attention away from the alien to look up at the sky. "Gods give me the strength to not fuck my boyfriend into the backseat of my car," he muttered to himself. He glanced back down again to find Zim now crawling in the backseat in search for his clothes. "Well can't blame a guy for trying," he said with a smirk as he stalked over towards Zim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say personally I am not 100% pleased with how this chapter turned out. After the smut scene everything became a lore dump. I rewrote this chapter a few time, but what came out of it was this. I rather not spend too much time on this chapter instead of moving on to lay the ground work for the rest of the mystery. I thought a lore dump would be good at the moment since it is about time I explain more about the world going on around them. I also wanted to keep in the cute late night coffee date I had in mind for them. I hope this explanation makes sense and isn't too convoluted. I wanted to explain the inner workings of The Order more since I hinted about some of it in the epilogue of the last part. Either way next chapter will be up in a week, and I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the support!

Dib advanced on Zim like a predator stalking its prey. The human startled his boyfriend when he wrapped his hands around the Irken’s slender waist to push him further into the backseat of the car. 

“Dib what are you-?” Zim turned in his seat only to be silenced by a firm kiss stealing his words from him. The alien melted into the action, his eyes fluttered closed as he felt his blood pumping organ skip a beat in his chest. 

Dib reached behind him, closing the door as he moved further inside. Gently he guided Zim backwards to lay against the seat. Leaning over his lover, he broke away to trail kisses along an exposed neck. 

"Dib wait," Zim gasped, feeling the air around them turn hot. "What if someone sees us?"

"I don't think someone will," he said pulling away to stare down into large raspberry colored eyes. "We intentionally parked out of the way from the eyes of the public." Dib lowered his head back down to nip and suck at Zim's neck again. "You can stop me if you want. I will do as you wish, but I think you want this as much as I do." Dib practically purred, sending a chill rolling through his lover's form. The human slotted himself between Zim’s legs, laying his body atop the Irken’s, enveloping Zim in his strong arms. Dib sealed their lips together in a heated kiss while his hand reached up to tease at one of Zim’s sensitive antennas. The human smiled internally when his actions rewarded him with a pleasured light clicking sound from the body under him. 

Zim’s breath caught in his throat only to be swallowed by the lips moving against his own. The Irken wrapped his arms around his lover, his hands digging into the fabric of Dib’s shirt. He ground his hips up into Dib’s own, earning a moan from the human above him. Zim could already feel both of their needs growing between the thin barrier of the clothing separating their sexes. His own bulge was pressing at his slit threatening to escape its confines. Zim could feel his slick begin to soak the undergarments he wore underneath. A warm tongue licked at his thin lips begging for entrance. Zim eagerly parted his lips, giving a playful flick with his slender tongue to the wet appendage invading his mouth. His own tongue wrapped around Dib’s, the pair fighting for dominance. The alien submitted under Dib’s manstrations when the human rutted his hips against Zim while playing with his anenta. The action caused the alien a shudder of burning pleasure to roll thought his body. Strange tongues continued to caress and dance along one another, exploring the wet cavern of the other. 

Large hands smoothed over lean alien legs, the human taking a moment to admire the feeling of the soft lace fabric of Zim’s thigh highs under his touch. When lace gave way to flesh, Dib continued his exploration till he was pushing up the hem of Zim’s dress. Dib pulled away to remove his own shirt feeling the air around them become hot from their actions. He also desire the touch of his lover, wanting those unusual clawed hands digging into his flesh during the throws of their passion. There was a light jiggling of a silver chain cutting through the tension of the car. The pendent on the end catching the light from the surrounding area. It was a strange Irken symbol that marked the human as belonging to Zim and vice versa. Dib was happy to wear in upon receiving it from his lover. Zim having a matching one he often wore under his clothing as well. The cold metal was ice against the pale heated skin of the young hunter. The human took a moment to admire his handiwork, of turning his boyfriend into a breathless mess. 

The neon lights of the nearby buildings pooled into the darkened space of the car, casting a rainbow of color to shimmer around the space. A thin sheen of sweat gathered on green skin causing it to glimmered with color. Zim gazed up at Dib with dark aroused filled eyes. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Every touch from the human was like fire against his skin making him mewl with pleasure. A flusha like blush dusted its way along his flesh adding to the colors decorating his body.

Dib caressed back down Zim’s legs till he was cupping his hands behind the Irken’s knees. He pushed them up to hook over his own shoulders, spreading them appart to get to the prize hidden between green legs. “Want to show me what you are wearing under there, Space Boy?” he teased, turning his head slightly to nip at the soft skin of Zim’s thigh. A glint of light reflected off of his glasses giving him a devilish air.

Zim fidgeted under Dib’s intense gaze, making the Irken feel like his blood pumping organ was going to beat out of his chest. He was brought back to the present when he felt large hand brush black up his legs to push the dress completely up over his undergarments.

“So it does match the lace,” Dib smirked seeing his partner wearing a pair of black lace boyshorts. He reached down to drag two fingers up along where Zim’s slit was. The human hooked his fingers slightly to push up into the Irken’s opening through the underwear. Some of Zim’s slick gushed from his slit, soaking the fabric. Dib mimicked his movements causing the body under him to quake with its building need. “Tell me, did you wear them for me because you knew I would do this to you?” The human leaned back over to mutter into the junction of the alien’s neck. His lips brushing softly against his lover, “You know how I get when someone else touches you. I want to erase their impression on your body. Make you remember who you belong to.” Dib latched onto the exposed neck, sucking and licking along it. He peppered the area with dark marks, showing his claim over his boyfriend.

Soft clicks and purres escaped past Zim’s lips, filling the space with the sounds of his enrapture. His legs and toes curled over the human’s shoulders, slightly spasming with each joult of pleasure coursing through his frame. A soft whimper was pulled from the Irken as he began to beg for the human to stop teasing him. His request was answered when Dib reached down to help ease Zim out of the confines of his underwear.

Dib smoothed his hands over Zim's thighs enticing a slight tremble from his lover. Using his thumbs he spread apart the Irken's entrance helping to free the tactical like appendage from within. More of the same pink slick which painted green legs now spilt out to drip down onto the interior of the car. "Mind if I have a taste?" Dib said with a smirk. The human moved to lift Zim's hips up, almost folding him in half till his mouth was leveled with the alien's opening. Dib locked eyes with Zim, amber eyes burning deep into ruby ones. The young hunter's hot tongue slipped out to drag along a slick covered opening. He pulled the strange alien like taste onto his tongue, before diving his tongue to push deep into that warm entrance. 

Zim cried out in ecstasy, his hands reaching up to lace themselves in raven locks. What felt like liquid fire coursed through his veins, lighting up his nervous system with intense sparks of pleasure. The Irken continued to watch on as Dib rolled and pushed his tongue along tight walls, pulling all sorts of sounds from him. A sender tongue lolled out of parted Irken lips as Zim gave himself over completely to the mind numbing pleasure. He could feel his climax start to build in his core. "Dib please," he gasped out. "I am close."

Dib pulled away, easing Zim's hips back down to rest on the seat. The human heard a soft whimper of protest from his lover, as the Irken was eased back from the edge. "Not yet," he said reaching down to free himself from the tightness of his pants. "I want to feel you coming around my cock." Dib took his large member in hand, stroking himself slowly before positioning himself in front of Zim's slit. He pushed into the smaller form under him slowly, making sure Zim was able to adjust to his size and girth. He held onto the alien, peppering his face with kisses. "Look at you, Zim. So good for me. Taking me all in to the hilt." Dib continued to shower his lover with praise knowing very well how the Irken lived for such words. Once Dib was fully seated inside, he began a slow even pace. Their breathing picked up in that moment. The sound of their gasping breaths, and loud moans reverberated off their close quarters. Their voices were accompanied by the rhythmic wet slapping of their bodies meeting. Dib's own climax was quickly building, even moments soon turned desperate for their building release.

Zim rocked his hips back eager to meet Dib's own thrust of hips. He could feel the human's large cock pressing at his tight walls and spreading him open in the most delicious ways. Every motion was hitting him just right making him see stars behind his eyes. Zim could feel himself winding tight as a spring as he neared the edge of his release. With a cry of his lovers name, Zim came, his orgasim painting his lower abdomen while his slick gushed out around Dib's cock. 

The human was quick to follow, filling Zim up to the brim with his own cum. Dib shuttered from his climax as he emptied himself deep inside Zim. He leaned down to capture his boyfriend's lips with his own. "I love you, Zim," he whispered sweetly. They continued to stay connected for a bit as they held onto each other, enjoying the afterglow of their actions.

About an hour later, the duo found themselves sitting outside of a twenty four hour donut shop. The glaring pink neon symbol of a donut with a bite taken out of it shone brightly against the still dark early morning sky. A box of donuts settled between the two while they lazily ate their snack. Dib was by now used to Zim’s fast metabolism, and the sugary diet the Irken sustained himself on. They positioned themselves off to the side of the establishment where a set of picnic benches were set up for patrons to use. Dib was lounging on the seat of the bench; while Zim had to be his extra self and sit on the actual table part. Dim fairy lights hung from a nearby tree to wrap around the small area, and cast a pleasant glow for them to enjoy. Dib stared out at the nearby street; watching the cars go by. The sound of them passing by was like white noise to the genius, allowing his mind to drift away from him as Zim finished with his phone call.

“Yes, Com, I am fine,” Zim sighed while informing his now designated guardian about their safety. “Dib and I finished up an hour or so ago. Everything went off without a hitch and we handed the body over.” The Irken idly swirled his iced coffee in his free hand, watching the contents splash against the sides of the clear container. Then brought it up to his lips to take a drink while listening to the android on the other end. Ever since Zim joined The Order, Com was able to gain a job with them as well. It paid good money seeing as he was now a 911 phone operator. He did not have to go through training like the group, as he would not be a certified hunter. Instead he would be considered an informant for The Order. Helping to cover up their activity, and gain information through calls which hinted at supernatural activity. The computer turned android had stated he preferred this job more; seeing as it was his best way to stay up to date on the antics his charge got up to. Instead of having to wait for the call to come in about the trouble Zim got into; he was now the first one to hear about it. Zim would often grumble about how the group had not gotten into that much trouble. After the Hawkins incident, Com wanted to make sure the group’s cover wasn’t blown as it had been close to being done before. “I will be staying over at Dib’s house as planned tonight, and we will be heading to skool tomorrow from there,” Zim said, pausing afterwards to allow Com to reply. The alien’s face twisted into an expression of mild annoyance from the response he received. “I promise we will be at skool tomorrow on time. You will not be getting another call from the faculty on where our whereabouts are because we slept in. ...We really did sleep in!” Zim shouted into the phone, his face burning a bright color. “Whatever, Gir and Minimoose should be asleep by the time you get home. They were watching some show before I left, but they were barely able to stay awake. Anyway stay safe on your way back home. I will see you tomorrow, bye” There was another pause on Zim end before a very quiet, “I love you too, bye,” was whispered on Zim’s end. The Irken was still not used to displaying these emotions of love openly. It appeared to be the same for Com as both parties seemed to have a hard time saying the words to one another and to other members of their family. 

“How much of an earful did you get since I preoccupied you?” Dib asked over the rim of his beverage. The human received a not so convincing glare from his boyfriend.

“It wasn’t too bad,” Zim said bringing his legs up to sit cross legged on the table. “He was worried as usual, but he showed it in his own way. He seems to be enjoying his new job though.” Zim picked at his leggings, a sign his mind was wandering off into a deeper train of thought. His eyes focused on the cars driving past them as the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. “How many people do you think work for The Order?” Zim finally asked, placing his cheek in his hand.

“About twenty thousand,” Dib stated matter-of-factly. This seemed to take the Irken by surprise, and made him turn to look down at Dib. “That number is in the US alone though. I am not sure about the rest of the world though. We aren’t that big once you think about it. In the US alone, there are about three hundred twenty nine million people living here.”

“How do you know these things and I don’t,” Zim asked with a raised brow at the human.

“Zim,” he said rolling his head to the side to glance over at the alien. “I have been working for The Order for roughly two years now. I got curious and asked William to fill me in on how everything works. I wanted to know how often we might run into another member of The Order. Turns out the chances are rather small for us hunters to run into another hunter. There are only five thousand of us field agents, or hunters as we have been known to be called. Then the other fifteen thousand members make up the support professionals. As you saw when we handed over the body; we mostly will deal with the support professionals. This includes people like Com who work civilian jobs to help inform The Order about suspicious activity. Or people who are stationed at our hidden bases scattered around the country who are biohazard cleaners, intelligence operatives, scientists, magic specialist, creature analysts, information technology specialists, lore specialists, etcetera.”

“Huh,” Zim replied with, leaning back to mull the information over in his head. "To put it into perspective, statistic wise there is about two of us stationed at every city, town, or village. This is including our numbers as a whole organization."

"In a roundabout way you are correct. Most of us are stationed in larger areas and we have to travel out to smaller places to investigate or hunt down the supernatural creature. Most creatures are situated around civilization, seeing as the demographic is so large. Yet at the same time, towns with a smaller population are easier to pick off. If they live out in the middle of nowhere, someone going missing might not be noticed for days on end. Creatures with less of a human like appearance tend to hunt around those parts. It is rather hard in a way considering smaller settlements do not have the ability to handle a supernatural threat. Or not being developed enough for their records to show up on our radar to spark an investigation; until several victims have accumulated. Hunters tend to stay around in one populated area until The Order contacts them to send them out on a mission to a neighboring town or state. Our little group is responsible for a certain radius of area as well. The only other time we might see a hunter would be if the threat level of a certain supernatural is too high for us to handle. Like with the Wendigo I was told not to hunt it as it was seen outside my level of expertise. So William was going to hunt it with another set of hunters who could better handle it.”

“But we can’t be the only ones out there working against these creatures,” Zim said, reaching for another donut to munch on it. “I mean there are people like your sister who knows about the supernatural. She doesn’t work for us but she still is aware. Meaning there are people out there who are conscious of our existence in a loose sense of the term. She doesn't know fully about The Order but she knows there has to be something out there to handle these creatures. Even if it is a small group of people armed with makeshift weapons, and some basic lore about the creatures. So this means there are people out there who know to contact us when things seem wrong. Even if the population who knows about us is slim.”

“Well that is the fascinating part about it all,” Dib continued. “We are not the only group out there to fight these things off, or have a set of rules to maintain order. Most of the time, supernatural creatures with a hold on their humanity tend to assemble together. You have supernatural creatures who live in clans, covens, packs, villages etcetera with their own set of rules and guidelines. The vampire we dealt with was ostersided from his original coven, and the second one he joined. Both leaders of those covens said he was the responsibility of the other for he was endangering the veil of secrecy vampires establish for their race. This caused a struggle between the clans as none wanted to get their hands dirty, and admit it was their fault for his actions. This was why we were given the mission to begin with; instead of the coven handling it themselves. So vampires tend to watch after their own race and won’t often mingle with other supernaturals. This could be said about werewolves as well. Though they are not so averse to keeping away from other supernaturals like vampires are. William once told me vampires don’t really like mingling with other supernaturals because of elitism and how tightly knit they are. I mean once you add in how long they live for you can understand why. Along with how races tend to stay together because they all understand one another. There has been groups of supernatural creatures gathered around specific cities. William said we would understand this concept better when we travel this summer. He said it is hard to explain if we are not there to witness it first hand.”

“Still how many creatures out there are not registered by your government,” said Zim. “I am not registered by the state even though I have false documents which say I am.”

“Well we have a lot of refugees from outer space stationed here on Earth. Even though The Order has reached out to them to offer some form of protection and living situation they are not registered either. The Order likes to keep citizenship documents under their control. This way they can either make you exist with the click of a button or erase you from existence to preserve your secrecy. This is all controlled by the director of the Intergalactic branch; which looks as though they have many of the aliens living here,respect. I have never met them personally, but William has. He said they were also the one who denied your access into The Order.”

This comment seemed to downhearted the petite Irken. Zim looked down at the ground, understanding very well why the other alien races did not want him around. He was rejected from his own race, and shunned by the other races who might understand what it is like to be living in a world not your own. 

Dib took note of this and reached out his free hand to take Zim’s in his to give it a squeeze. “Hey there, Space Boy,” he said with a smile. “Don’t think too much on that okay? You are wanted by us. I mean the magical branch took you in even though we don’t belong in it.”

Zim perked up a bit, giving Dib’s hand a reassuring squeeze back. They continued to hold hands, not wanting to break their connection. “Speaking of the branches, how do they even work? As you know with my kind we only have one ruler to direct us along with the Control Brains deciding everything for us. I was never informed on how the directors of The Order work. I was simply told that they were in charge of us.”

“There are five branches of The Order each with their own director, and depending on whom you work for, you will report to. The leaders on each branch are in charge of what happens within the organization. The directors work on a voting system so on one person has more power over the others unless they specialize on the subject matter. There is no president as of now, which might be considered a Tallest to your race. A president is picked only in times of great need to run The Order if the board thinks one is needed. The branches are Magic, Humanity, Divine, Superlative, and recently Intergalactic. For the Magic branch, their hunters specialize in magic so are sent out to deal with situations which would benefit from a magic user, or a supernatural creature being, on the case. The Humanity branch, also shortened to Human branch, is meant mostly to help keep a balance going between supernatural beings and humanity. Like some cases a human touch is needed, and to make sure that supernatural creatures don't step out of line. The Divine branch are made up of people who have been gifted with powers and a mission from one of the many gods running around supposedly.”

“Wait wait wait,” Zim said waving his hands around in the air. “There are gods here? Gods really exist here? Why do they not rule over your kind then? If I was some astral being with supreme power I would come down from the celestial world, and rule over your puny existence as the rightful mighty creation I was. If they exist then why do they not protect the other races of this universe from harm?”

“Well they are considered gods in a loose sense of the term. They are beings we as humans consider gods because of the cosmic powers they possess. Back during the beginning of our development as a species, we did not understand these beings who possessed all this knowledge and magical abilities. They became like gods to normal humans. Supposedly it is not that easy for them to make their presence known to us or come down to rule over us anymore,” Dib stated “They can not interfere with us directly by some law enforced by the pantheon. I am not fully aware of the rules and regulations of these godly beings, but I was given the basics of it. I don’t try to think too much on it or else I will get too wrapped up in it; trying to make heads or tails out of it. It turns out the only way these divine beings gain power is from people believing in them. If people do not believe they exist, and pay no homage to them; then their powers weaken. I also think many do not interfere with the races of the universe because they can not exist on our plane of reality. Or maybe they fear an all out war between the pantheon of gods. It is kinda like the story of the Iliad where all the gods picked sides then kinda toyed with the war to pull it in their favor. It was a mess, but a good Greek story overall. Maybe they do not interfere with us because of their disinterest in what happens to us lesser beings. Or they wish not to take away our freewill to act of our own accord”

“Okay stop,” Zim said rubbing at his temples. “Zim would rather not get into a philosophical discussion like this. I already question my existence; I rather not have an existential crisis at one o’clock in the morning.”

Dib seemed to laugh at this, finding this to be rather funny. “Welcome to my life when I was first told about all of this,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I try not to think too hard on it, or ask too many questions about their existence. William said we don’t need to know about gods to know how to hunt a monster. But not to be surprised when we have to work with some guy saying he received his powers from a being of light. Who sent him on a holy quest to defeat the creatures made of pure darkness and malice. Anyhow, the Superlatives branch, in layman’s terms, are people with superpowers in a way. They don't use magic from my understanding about their makeup. They were born with their powers, like a mutation to their genetics granted them some advanced ability. Most of their skills are centered around psychic abilities. Once again I am not sure how to distinguish one from the other. The Order is a more learn as you go type of organization. With them focusing on teaching us how to figure out what the case calls for and then either solve it, or get someone else to come in to handle the problem."

"Ugh enough," Zim groaned loudly. "I am already starting off this morning with an educational lecture. We have school in a few hours, and I have had my fill of learning you strange Earth supernatural inner workings already."

"Hey," Dib said as he stood up from his position to gather their things to throw away. "You asked about all of this so I am simply informing you on how we now work as an organization."

"This is all still confusing," he grumbled. "None of this is logical. How does magic even work on this planet? In my many years alive I have never came in contact with your term of magic before."

"Maybe you have come across magic in another way, and never even noticed it. Maybe the Irken Empire crushed it out of the races they conquered. Or maybe it exists but was never recorded down. Magic seems pretty powerful if you ask me. You are bending the laws of physics and reality around you to create something new. I am not the one to explain this to you, if I am honest here. I feel that we will have to ask someone in The Order to explain it all to us. When it comes to that subject I simply throw logic out the window, and start from scratch; since it is almost like its own science."

Zim walked over and took Dib's hand in his. The pair began their journey towards Dib's parked car. "Zim guesses in time all will become clear to us. This is all so new and mind blowing to know this world of the supernatural exists. It seems only on Earth this is all possible." The alien smiled fondly to himself, this backwaters planet turning out to be more interesting than he had ever hoped it would. "Besides no knowledge can be hidden from the Mighty Zim. I will gain extensive comprehension on these strange things, and all will marvel at my amazing intellect," the Irken joked with a haughty expression.

Dib leaned down to place a quick kiss on Zim's head. "Sure, now I hear my bed calling my name. Time for another night of running off of four hours of sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Dib let out a wide yawn before blinking his bleary eyes closed again. The lights from the Membrane's bathroom were too much for his blood shot eyes. Running off of a few hours of sleep was rough for the human. He placed his cheek back on top of Zim's head while he held the Irken from behind. Dib was almost bent fully over at the waist to compensate for their height difference, as he leaned his weight on the alien. The human's hair was a disheveled mess of raven locks. The dark bags under his eyes a stark contrast against his pale skin. 

Zim continued to brush his teeth while Dib leaned on him trying to gain a few seconds of sleep. He did not mind in the slightest supporting his boyfriend’s mass as he continued his morning routine. The human managed to trap the alien's body between the counter and his bare chest. Zim leaned forward to finish rinsing out his mouth and the remnants of toothpaste. The arms around his waist loosened slightly to allow the Irken to reach around the counter to retrieve or replace items. "Alright you have had enough time clinging to Zim. Remove yourself from me, Dib-Sweetie, and start to get ready or else we will be late for school."

"Five more minutes," the young genius grumbled in a rough morning voice into the top of Zim's head; his eyes never opening.

This brought a light chuckle from the Irken as he reached for a small toiletry bag set out on the counter. “No, Dib, you have had enough time clinging to me this morning. Now release Zim.”

“Like you mind me clinging to you,” Dib said with a smirk, finally cracked an eye open to look at Zim through the mirror. “Aren’t you the one who is constantly demanding attention from me.” A wide grin spread across his face while he moved his head to lean down, and look over at Zim. The human trying to get his boyfriend to look back at him. “Normally you are the one who is climbing all over me, or demanding that I give you attention in that cute passive aggressive way you normally do,” he teased.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Zim playfully huffed, trying to hide his burning face.

“Really now?” Dib smirked pulling away slightly to stand to his full towering height. “How about when I am reading, or working on a report, and you simply crawl into my lap without warning. Then you take one of my hands away from the computer, or use my free hand to make it wrap around you so I hold you. Or the times when you make me pet your antenna. Or the times when you latch onto me if I get up before you are ready to get up out of bed. Or how you raid my closet for my shirts when I am not looking.”

“Enough enough enough! You lie!” Zim said becoming a flustered mess as his face burned a bright fuschia color. He covered his flushed cheeks with his hands, conceal his face behind them.

Dib laughed to himself, leaning over to pepper Zim’s neck with kisses. “Are you hiding from me, Space Boy?” he said with a hum against a green neck. Dib looked at Zim through the mirror enjoy how flustered the Irken was becoming. “You are kinda like a cute little space bug, huh? Always clinging to me, and wanting to cuddle with me. A very demanding cuddlebug. Maybe I should start calling you that, my little cuddlebug,” he teased, nuzzling his face into Zim’s neck to earn himself a giggle from the alien. Dib knew how much hearing the words ‘my’ anything always made Zim’s heart swell. The Irken liked belong to someone, and that person taking pride in him.

“Stop teasing Zim and get ready,” he said, reaching for Dib’s toothbrush. He placed a dollop of toothpaste on the end before sticking it in the young genius’ mouth. This was helpful in silencing his boyfriend, and getting him to finally get a move on.

Dib popped his tooth brush out of his mouth to tuck his fingers under the collar of Zim’s shirt, and fishout the matching silver chain the Irken wore. The human tugged at it, making Zim finally look up at him properly. “You will always be mine, Zim. I will never let you forget who you belong to,” he said, giving the chain with the pendant dangling from its end a reassuring pull. The young hunter held up his own necklace in front of the alien. “And who belongs to you in turn. I am yours as well,” Dib smiled sweetly down at Zim, earning a warm happy smile from his lover.

“Would you two hurry up in there!” called Gaz from her room across the hall. “You stupid sickengly sweet couple’s behavoir is making my stomach turn. If you two don’t get a move on, I will steal your car, Dib, and drive myself to school.”

Dib rolled his eyes knowing his sister’s threats were nothing more than false warnings. “And how will you do that when you don’t even have a license yet!” Dib shouted back. The raven haired human peeled himself away from Zim, giving his boyfriend the space he needed to get ready.

Zim turned his attention back to the bag he had pulled over to him; rummaging through it he could not find the item he was in search of. “Damn it, Gir,” he sighed as he sent the silent signal to his PAK to call Gir for him. A small pole with a blobus device on the end emerged from the PAK, stretching out in front of its host to display a hologram projection. 

It took a few moments for Gir to pick up the call. A happy, “Good morning, Master!” with a wave, greeted Zim when the SIR unit answered. The robot was wearing his lime green dog suit, probably on his way out if Zim had to guess.

“Morning, Gir,” Zim replied back with a nod. “Now tell me, did you take my eyeliner?” Zim narrowed an eye at the tiny robot, inspecting the SIR unit over.

“Nnnnnoooo,” Gir drawled out, looking away from the camera. It was obvious that it was a lie, as the tiny robot was covered in bright blue eyeshadow, pink blush, and red lipstick.

“I am not mad, Gir,” Zim reassured with a pinch of his brow. “Let me know when you raid my bag before I leave for the night. How am I supposed to get ready for skool when I do not have everything I need.”

“Oh I am sorry, Master, I just wanted to be pretty. Nubfriend and I are going out!” Gir continued to ramble on about his plans with Minimoose for the morning. 

“Okay well you two have fun, and don’t get into too much trouble while I am at skool. I will see you when I get home,” he said hanging up on his end. The contraption retracted itself back inside the PAK. Zim turned his attention towards the bathroom door, and opened it fully. "Gaz-human!" he called towards the female human's room.

"What?!" She asked with mild annoyance, poking her head out of her door frame. 

"Can I borrow your eyeliner? Gir took mine," he asked the purple haired teenager.

Gaz let out a heavy sigh and an eye roll, as he disappeared back into her room. After a few seconds she reappeared with said item in her hand. "Don't break them or eat them," she said with a glare as she handed over the liquid eyeliner pen and a black kohl pencil.

"You eat chapstick one time because it tastes like fruit, and no one lets you live it down," he huffed. He mutters out a 'thanks' to the girl as the objects are handed over to him. Zim leaned back over the counter towards the mirror, eyeliner in hand, to outline his eyes in black.

“You have been wearing a lot of eyeliner lately,” Dib commented after rinsing out his mouth and reaching for the mouthwash.

“You are one to talk,” Zim said taking a glance over at Dib. “You wear it just as much as I do.”

“Because it brings out my eyes,” Dib replied with a smirk and a wink towards the Irken.

“And I wear it for the same exact reasons,” he said, turning his attention back towards the mirror. “As Gaz once told me, makeup does not hide; it only enhances the attributes of the wearer to bring them confidence. And the Mighty Zim has many great features that should be brought to the attention of the public. Though I do not need confidence like the rest of you pathetic Earth stink beasts. I am perfectly amazing on my own without the help of your primitive Earth cosmetics. Although,” Zim muttered with a pause as he leaned away from the mirror, “Zim would not mind hearing such words of beauty and praise from his boyfriend every now and again.” The Irken stood there looking down at the ground waiting to see if the human caught what he was saying.

Dib broke out into a broad smile, pulling his lover in for and embrace. “I will always think you look amazing no matter what you wear, or what you put on to enhance your wonderful assets, my Space Boy.” The human placed a quick kissed to Zim’s lips. He only pulled away when he saw that his boyfriend was satisfied with his response.

“Last warning!” Gaz shouted, “Hurry up or else!!”

The pair scrambled for their things, fearing the wrath from the younger female. Zim fumbled with zipping up his boots over his black skinny jeans as Dib briskly walked past him to struggle into one of his hoodies. The Irken moved over to Dib to help smooth out the human’s outfit, trying to make his boyfriend less disheveled looking. The group then rushed downstairs towards the kitchen where Foodio 3000 stood waiting for the trio. The robot offered up to the teens, several breakfast items set up on designated trays for each individual. On one outstretched tray for Zim was a custom made fruit smoothie, seeing that it fit his dietary needs as certain Earth foods were toxic to his Irken body. Along with the freshly handmade chocolate croissant pulled hot from the oven. Dib grabbed his own protein smoothie drink along with a coffee in his designated space themed tumbler. Heaven knows how the young paranormal investigator needed every ounce of caffeine he could get in his system currently; simply to function for the day. Even though Dib would occasionally indulge in Zim’s high carbohydrate diet, like he did earlier that morning, he still had to watch his health. If he wanted to stay at the top of his game, and healthy for that matter, he needed to make sure he had a well balanced meal even if it was a quick one. Gaz on the other hand, picked up her own coffee, and a breakfast burrito before hurrying out the door behind the pair.

The group of teens rushed towards Dib's car, backpacks in hand except for Zim seeing that his PAK managed to hold a lot of his items. They all slipped into their normal seating arrangements with Dib behind the wheel, Zim in the passenger seat, and Gaz in the back. The drive to skool was relatively quiet, with Gaz texting away in the back of the car while music filled the space. Zim had put on a playlist he created, after arguing up and down that it was his turn to pick what they listened to on the drive over. Dib didn't mind so much as Gaz had a few words to say about Zim's music taste. The male human had to ease the tension between his boyfriend and sibling before more insults were thrown. The Irken won in the end, a smug look gracing his features as a glare what shot his way from the female.

Dib drummed his fingers against his steering wheel to the beat of the music while mouthing a few of the lyrics. Lucky for the male human, his taste in music matched Zim's more than his sister's. With his free hand, he reacted it across the car's center to gentle rest it on the alien's upper thigh. Every so often he would remove it to pick up his coffee to sip at it along the way. The trio of teens piled out of the car once they reached their destination.

"Buy, losers, I have places to be. And I won't be home till late tonight Dib!" Gaz said with a wave over her shoulder as he walked down the hallway towards her homeroom.

Dib shrugged his shoulders, Gaz's normal standoffish behavior nothing new to him. It wasn't uncommon for Gaz to inform her older brother about last minute plans she had. Most of the time it involved hanging out at her favorite gaming site Gamer's Heaven. She probably had a tournament or something planned with a group of people. If she got lucky then she could come home with a cash prize. That is if people were willing to lose money when betting against her on her winning streak. The raven haired human watched his sister's retreating back before navigating the halls towards their next stop.

Keef leaned against the locker doors, while he stared down at his phone. The red headed android did not notice his companions approaching him till they were standing right next to him. “Oh hey, guys!,” Keef said cheerfully moving over to hug each one of them tightly in greeting, carful of the items the pair held.

Dib sheepishly patted Keef’s back with his coffee in hand. “Hey man, what are you watching that has caught your attention so much?” he questioned feeling his curiosity get the better of him.

“Before you answer that,” remarked Zim, “can we please move out of the halls to somewhere more private? I rather not be breaking Brandon’s dick off because his stupid stink beast brain thought it would be a good idea to knocked our meals down onto the ground. All because he thinks it is a good source of harassment. I would think he would learn by now not to mess with us.”

Dib nodded and led the group through the hallways; until they reached the baren enclosed glass walkway that lead towards the skool’s planetarium. “By that you mean mess with you. I think he gets some sick pleasure in torturing you. Almost like he enjoys it when you fight back.”

Zim outwardly shutter at the image, sticking his narrow tongue out in disgust. “Thanks for putting that image in Zim’s head, Dib. Now I need to bleach my brain of that mentally scarring image. If he does get some type of arousal from our fights then I am cutting his dick off.”

“Not unless I get to him first,” Dib smirked dangerously over the brim of his coffee. He took a slow pull of the warm dark liquid contained within the tumblr.

“That isn’t fair,” Zim pouted playfully. “He likes to pick fights with me more than you now.”

“Then how about we share?” Dib mused with a hum. “We can each take turns getting our revenge on him. No one touches or harasses my boyfriend and gets to live and breathe another day.”

“I can not tell if you two are joking, or being one hundred percent serious, “said Keef eyeing the pair suspiciously. Keef was nice enough to hold the human’s smoothie on their walk. This allowed Dib to drape his free arm around Zim’s waist, pulling the Irken close when they were out of eyesight. Keef would sometimes walk around with food or drink to pretend he was human like the rest of the student body in order to keep suspicion off of him. Then he would hand the food over to Dib or Zim if either one wanted the food. 

“Don’t worry, dude, we are only joking...for the time being. So what were you looking at?” Dib asked fishing the key to the building out of his bag. The planetarium had become their small group’s hangout place as it was a private area they could be open with their discussions.

The android turned the phone’s screen around to show the pair what he had been watching before their arrival. He tapped the screen allowing the video to play. A young female with sun kissed skin and dark wavy hair popped up on the screen.

“Hey all my beautiful people out there! It’s your girl, Opal, here!” the female teen on screen greeted the viewer with a bright smile and an eccentric wave of her hand. Zim and Dib recognized the woman on screen as one of the students on the school’s daily news show, which broadcasted everyday during announcements. Opal was known for her gossip segment called ‘What’s The Tea’. She would post to the school’s website occasionally, but she had her own vlogging channel that many of the students followed. She even had a private advice blog students would post to anonymously. “OMG let me tell you what is the latest haps around this skool. Our local school hero, Patricia, will be joining back up with our wonderful skool to finish her senior year. Things seemed shakey there when our girl was unsure if she would finish rehab in time. But of course nothing it too out of reach for our little Rosie the Riveter. Not only is Patricia saving lives with her volunteer work by building houses alongside Habitat for Humanity, she saved three fellow students when a stray beam fell down during one of their builds. By pushing the students out of the way of danger, our girl suffered a literal spine shattering blow to her lower back when the beam fell on top of her. This left Patricia paralized from the waist down. But that didn’t get this sunshine girl down! Instead she worked hard and pushed herself all the way through her physical therapy so she could join back up with us before graduation! So when you see Patricia remember to give her a bright warm smile and a ‘welcome back’!” Opal said with a cheery smile.

“She might just beat you in most happy-go-lucky-ray-of-sunshine pole,” Zim commented with and arched brow as he continued to watch the girl on screen. “I think she smiles more than you do, Keef. Or her face is permanently stuck that way”

“Why do you even watch that trash?” Dib questioned propping his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him while he drank his smoothie. “Everything on there is just gossip, and is made to stir the hornet's nest.”

Keef shrugged in response, “It helps me stay up to date on what is happening around here. But I mostly watch it to pick up on other teenage lingo you guys have. I need to learn how to be like a normal teen somehow.” The android turned back to his phone, shutting off the feed when the topic changed to being about the most popular girl in school Angelica and what she was getting up to.

“What I would like to know is how you manage to stay so bright eyed and bushy tailed after every hunt we undertake,” the human commented. “You need to recharged at your charging station like I need to sleep for a certain amount of time.”

“Oh that is simple!” Keef said perking up in his seat. “William installed a mobile charging station in his car for me. My guardians created a compact mobile charging doc for me to use while on the go. Since we are paired up most of the time, William figured it would be beneficial for me to recharge when we are not on an active mission. This way I still gain the mandatory amount of hours needed for my robotic body to re-energize.”

Dib groaned to himself, rubbing at his eyes with prominent dark circles under them. “Wish I could do that. Simply plug myself into a battery and call it a day.”

“Don’t tempt me, Dib,” Zim said in his seat next to his boyfriend while munching on his chocolate croissant. “If I was still an Invader I would have went on a rant about the benefits of being half robotic and half organic like myself. Zim might not require sleep unless I have undergone immense physical trauma, but I find you being human is the best outcome to have between the three of us. There are many pros to you being human unlike Keef and I who are composed of robotic parts. I would have also tried to talk you into possibly undergoing many surgical operations which would have replaced several of your human organs or appendages with those of metal and advance Irken tech.”

“Look at least it is a Friday,” Keef said trying to reassure his friend, and not allow his friend’s lack of sleep mind the chance to even consider getting robotic implants. “Once you get home you can catch up on all the sleep you need.”

Zim’s phone chimed making the Irken fish the item out of his pocket. He scrolled through the message as the other two talked. “It looks like sleep is going to have to wait. William just sent me a message, and it looks like we got another mission. Or well Dib and I have a mission.”

Dib pulled out his own phone in turn to see the message their mentor sent them. “So we have to go purge a ghost from some abandoned playhouse theater.”

Zim nodded his head, reading further down he informed the group, “The theater is for sale, and several accidental deaths have happened on sight. William suspects a haunting is the cause of all of this strange activity. Three death all in a matter of a few weeks. Each time the theater sees some form of activity there has been a death. Then it goes back up for sale, and the cost goes down to purchase it.” Zim sighed slightly, tucking his phone away, “And it looks like I am not going to be home for long. Com wants to do this thing called family game night. He got the idea from Gir and Minimoose who claim that it would be a lot of fun. I haven’t been spending a lot of time with them lately, with all this Order business. Plus I have been staying over your house after missions. They all have been...missing me since I have not been around a lot. We used to hang out at my base, but that seems a lesser occurrence as of late.”

“I know what you mean by that,” Keef said with a wince. “Even though my guardians work for The Order they still want to try having a normal family life. They have been attempting to manage work and family bonding into their schedules.”

“That reminds me,” Dib said looking up from his phone. “How are you liking your new parents. Must be nice not keeping secrets from them like I do.”

Keef beamed brightly at the group, a wide smile plastered across his face. “Mom and Dad are great! It is weird referring to them as such, but they said I could if I wanted to. It feels right for all of us to refer to one another in a familial way, so yeah. Hawkins wasn’t a very good...parent,” the android said with a wince. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Zim scowling into his drink, his grip tightening on the cup. “But they are happy to have me either way since they can not conceive children. Them being part of The Order just makes things run smoother, because they have helped outfit me better for our missions. They still worry about me while I am out, which William is able to put to ease their doubt. They feel that I am safer around him than paired with someone else they are unfamiliar with who is lacking in experience. And please don’t take that as an insult against you guys. My parents don’t mean you two exactly, they were worried about me possibly being given to another mentor when I joined. Turns out some strings were pulled, and I ended up with you guys. So we all get to stay together as a team!”

“Well that is good to hear,” commented Dib over the rip of his drink before downing what remained of it. “Okay new plan,” the human said turning to face the alien. “I drop you off at your place, then go back to mine. I will catch up on whatever sleep I can. When the time comes you will meet me at my house, and we can drive to the site. It will be the weekend the next day, and we can hangout at your place with your family. I kinda miss being around Gir and Minimoose with all their crazy high energy antics.”

Zim nodded in turn looking over at the redhead, “You down for a hangout session at Zim’s place, Keef?”

“I will have to see if I am free, and if my parents don’t have anything planned for us. But I am sure I can spend some time over at your base.”

The bell rang warning the students that they needed to get to class. With a collective groan from the group they all peeled themselves up out of their seats and collected their things. Dib locked the door behind them while they headed off to their designated homerooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the domestic fluff I wrote. I felt that some cute times were needed for the pair, and that it has been a long time since I last wrote a cute couple scene. Next chapter that will be posted will be Zim and Dib on another hunt of theirs. As always thank you for the support and I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I know it has been awhile and I am sorry about that. The month of February and March got very hectic for me. This pandemic has also affected my everyday life as well. Thank you all who have continued to support the story I am creating and I hope you all are willing to stick around for its completion. I am not done this chapter fully but I wanted to post what I had written so far. I hope to finish this chapter within the week. Thank you all for your support it means the worlds to me!

Zim looked up at the dilapidated playhouse standing proudly against the darkness of the night. Even though it was in a state of disarray, a small glimmer of its former beauty still clung to it like a distant prayer. The windows were all boarded up in an attempt to keep the aged now opaque glass in one piece. Where rotten wood fell away from rusted nails bearing the delicate object underneath was broken; probably by neighborhood kids wanting to damage something. Wind would whistle over those shattered holes creating more of an eerie atmosphere. The Irken shuddered to himself feeling the air around him grow colder.

“You ready to do this?” Dib asked from beside him, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder. The human had made sure he had packed everything they would need for the task. Dib doubted they would find the bones of the being now haunting the theater. All he could hope for was the cleansing ritual William gave him to actually work. Well, this wasn’t the first ghost Dib faced nor was it going to be his last. At least he was a bit more prepared to handle the creature than Zim.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Zim commented, his eyes never once leaving from their fixation on the building. He was unnerved to say the least. Fighting monsters was one thing, an incomporial being was another. How was a simple earth mineral supposed to be their only protection against the creature. Or better yet how was some dried plant life supposed to keep the spirit out. There was only one thing to do, and that was to follow Dib’s lead.

The young raven haired human nodded in agreement. He took a steadying breath and walked forward towards the building. “On the bright side we don’t have to break in,” Dib said with a smile. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small metallic key. “William got the key off of the owner, and it means we don’t have to cover our tracks.” Dib chattered on, trying to distract his boyfriend from the growing nerves probably fluttering around the Irken.

“Dib, please Zim knows what you are doing, and I would kindly ask you to stop,” Zim said, raising his hand up to silence his boyfriend.

“Oh and what is that?” Dib asked with a raised brow.

“I can assure you I am no more nervous than you are. Which might I remind you is the proper amount of nerves. Actually, Zim would go so far as to say I am without any nerves. Zim is a great and mighty elite Irken soldier. We are trained to not fear anything. Fear is an emotion which had been deleted out of us long ago,” Zim boasted trying and failing to conceal the truth. He stood tall and proud with a haughty expression, if someone did not take into account the slight tremble to his body. “We have a job to do, and I plan to see this through. I am not afraid of some spectral being whose only threat is moving a few objects.”

Dib rolled his eyes, knowing very well once Zim got in there he would probably lose his shit. The human knew more than anyone how much creepy shit bothered the petite Irken. Even before Zim joined The Order, Dib found out about the Irken’s deep fear of ghosts. Though Zim would never admit it, instead he would rather cling to Dib making up some excuse to explain away his behavior. The alien never lasted through any of the ghost movies the young hunter suggested they watch. Ever since their first date, where Dib took Zim to the abandoned hospital, the human knew about the Invader’s fear. “Okay mighty Zim I will stop concerning myself with your comfort level, and focus on the mission.”

“Thank you,” Zim said with a sharp nod. He marched himself up to the building with a stiff posture. Zim stood waiting for Dib to unlock the doors, trying not to nervously shift his weight or glance around the area.

A heavy thick chain was wrapped around the metal door handles of the building; secured tightly by a massive padlock. It was the only barrier deterring people from entering the property. But who was the lock really meant for? Was it to keep people out, or the public safe from the dark entity hiding within its walls. Dib shoved the key into the lock giving it a firm twist. With a click and the rattling of the chain against metal, the door opened before them with a creaky groan of rusty hinges. The large doors put up a bit of protest, making the human have to throw his shoulder into it to force it open more. Dib reached into his bag to pull out his flashlight. Turning it on, he lit the way for the pair allowing them to peer through the darkness. The single beam of light glided around the front lobby illuminating the strange objects hidden within the shadows. A thick layer of dust coated every possible surface. The particles kicked up by the motion of the door opening, caught the light of the beam as they danced and reflected through the air in their decant to the ground. The pair stepped further into the room, keeping an eye out for any possible movement. The air around them was stale from the lack of life passing through its doors. One could almost taste the thick chalky cloud of stagnant air lingering around the theater. Their footsteps were the only noise filtering around, not even the sounds from the outside world could penetrate the building’s walls. It was almost like they had stepped into another time and place entirely. The crumbling fixtures and decor helped to lock this feeling more into place for the duo.

“Stay close,” Dib muttered to Zim as he pushed on ahead.

Zim’s heat sensing optical enhancements would be of little use here. With a ghost having no definitive heat signature it was pointless to activate them. For now all Zim could do was hover close to Dib, and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Instinctively Zim reached out to grip Dib’s upper arm. 

If Dib noticed the action he did not say; instead he kept moving forward until they pushed past the double doors to the main theater. Several rows of old folding theater chairs lined the floor, and encircled the grand wooden stage at the back of the room. Several chairs lay broken with their stuffing falling out of threatbearn holes. Whoever bought the building after this would have one hell of a time fixing it all up. Yet with how many times it has changed hands, it seemed there were a lot of interested parties involved. With each step they took, a cloud of dust was kicked up behind them. Nervous glances shifted every which way, trying to pick up on any little thing.

Zim’s antenae twitched under his wig as he strained to pick up anything moving outside their scope of vision. When nothing reached him in the end, the Irken began to slowly relax. “Okay hurry up and take care of what you need to take care of.”

Dib handed the flashlight over to Zim while he shrugged the duffle bag off of his shoulder. He unzipped it to pull out a sawed off pump shotgun which he placed on the ground, and several other items tucked away within the bag. “Alright, so the instructions say we need to find the four main corners of the building all close to one of the four cardinal directions. There we need to find a spot to place the raw black tourmaline where people will not disturb it. Next, we trace each point back to the center where they will intersect, and place the selenite tower there. But before we place everything we have to smudge the building to get rid of the negative energies lingering about, and recite a spell to banish evil spirits from the property.”

Zim sighed and rolled his eyes at the set of instructions. The Irken finding this way of doing things to be idiotic with no scientific backing to it. “How could a once living being now be chased off with Earth rocks and plant life?”

“Well crystals give off their own specific vibrations which can interfere with the incorporeal form of the spirit. Spirits exist in a plane parallel to our own allowing them to manifest in our plane of existence; yet at the same time exist in their own realm. The crystals are simply one key component to the spell’s makeup overall. Each ingredient used in the spell has a special meaning and purpose. Combined in the correct order, like one would combine chemicals, will lead to the desired outcome.”

“You should not compare magic to that of logic and science.”

Dib huffed shaking his head as he knelt back down to prepare all the items. “You sound like my father, Zim. Magic does make sense once you take the time to properly understand it.”

“Well you continue to play with your rocks, and Zim will go find these corners you need for the spell to work. If it even does.” Zim waved his hand dismissively and headed off away from his boyfriend. Zim may love Dib, but sitting through an explanation about how some supernatural force worked was not something the Irken wanted to do.

“Um, Zim, I think we should stick together on this,” Dib called to his retreating boyfriend’s back. The human stood up from his spot a bit worried to see Zim wandering off without a care in the world. “I mean this thing has been known to cause accident related deaths to several workers. Plus I am the one with the supplies.”

Zim stopped in his tracks; then, marched himself back over to Dib. He held out his hand with a huff, as he flexed his fingers for the human to hand something over to him. “Then give me the firearms with the shells full of your Earth mineral. I can keep myself safe while I head out to track down these four corners you need.”

Dib hesitantly handed over the shotgun and several salt filled shells to the alien. “Just stay safe okay, Zim? And stay vigilant,” Dib warned his boyfriend.

“When am I ever not careful,” Zim remarked with a smug smirk. A small contraption with a light on the end of it emerged from Zim’s PAK allowing a single beam of light to guide the alien in the dark. The Irken wandered further into the theater, hopping up onto the warped stage to head backstage beyond the fallen stage curtain. The curtains framing the stage were faded and moth eaten, showing signs of their age as the edges became frayed in certain areas.The wires and guides still seemed to be in good condition considering the rest of the place. Then again William mentioned the place was having some work done on it each time the building changed hands. Zim was able to spot some equipment here and there discarded around the backstage area; which appeared newer than the other rusty tools scattered about. Everything spoke strongly on the place being up and abandoned without anyone coming back to collect their items. Was this spirit that dangerous to cause workers to walk out of the job without a second thought. He decided to dig through the items, trying to find anything that could help him patch up the holes they were about to make. There was no point in leaving obvious holes in the walls once Dib was done placing the crystals. If they placed the crystal without hiding it, someone could come along and remove the very thing protecting them and the building. Sure he did not comprehend how this supposed spell kept the ghost at bay, but he wasn’t about to argue anymore about how magic worked. To his luck, Zim was able to find the leftover supplies of spackle casted aside by some worker. He handed the material off to his PAK for safe keeping as he continued on his trek around the building.

The deeper Zim walked the more isolated he began to feel. The palpable silence pressed in on him like a heavy weight. The darkness was almost oppressive the deeper he ventured into the theater. The light from his beam seemed to not reach the limits of the room, shining only on the space in front of him. The floor creaked with each step the Irken took; the darkness swallowing the sound into its void. Anxiety slowly crept over his skin like a thousand tiny spiders crawling along his flesh. Zim’s blood pumping organ grew in sound, and speed till it was overwhelming him; becoming the only sound pounding in his head. The only thing to break him out of his sudden panic was the sound of an unknown item hitting the floor just out of reach of his flashlight. Zim felt his breathing catch in his throat as he spun around, searching the area for whatever it was that made the sound. His eyes grew wide in fear with each passing second. An icy chill rolled down his spine, as the sensation of someone breathing down his neck froze him to the spot.

“You should not be here,” came a guttural voice from behind; that sounded rough like sandpaper against a chalkboard.

Zim glanced over his shoulder slowly, in fear that any sharp movements might spur the disembodied voice into action. He knew what was behind him. Every logical part of his brain knew what he should expect to be standing behind him, but even then he wasn’t prepared. A pale, lanky, emaciated form of a male being stood behind him with sunken eyes. It loomed over the Irken, making him feel smaller than what he was. Zim stared into the pitch blackness that was the ghost’s eyes. His mind screamed at him to move to fight to do something, anything that would protect itself. Even his PAK did not activate to protect its host from danger. The creature did not hesitate for a second, it lunged at Zim, hands outstretched as if it was going to gouge out the Irken's eyes. In that moment, he finally gained control over his body. With a cry of fear, he raised the shotgun and fired without aiming. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Keef and Zim finally get their code names as well. Keef is Chessie while Zim is Nightcrawler. I am a huge nerd for cryptids so which is why I decided to name the pair after famous US cryptids. Also it is a tip of the hat to Dib's code name Mothman he uses in the show. Chessie is a sea monster in the Chesapeake Bay. While Nightcrawler is for the Fresno Nightcrawler out in California.   
> One of my headcanon for Zim is that he likes heels since they make him taller. He phases me as the type of creature where you do not want to see their closet. Zim probably has a closest dedicated to shoes alone. He also strikes me to have a crazy immense wardrobe selection, once he gets into fashion, because he would like to have the options to be either mobile in his movement.Or have an outfit to make him the center of attention. Either way next chapter you can tell where it is leading to, so I will see you then. Thank you so much!


End file.
